Anywhere On This Road
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Marcus et Esca quittent la Britannia pour rejoindre la Via Domitia qui doit les mener en Hispanie où ils ont décidé de s'installer. Ils arrivent à Némausa où l'achèvement de la construction des arènes de la ville est fêtée en grande pompes. Loin de son pays, Esca va faire une rencontre surprenante et découvrir une vérité sur sa liberté chèrement acquise.


Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Un texte écrit il y a quelques temps qui traînait... le voilà dépoussiéré, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Il reprend des détails de l'histoire "A la croisée des chemins", mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu avant celle-ci.  
Bonne lecture... et comme toujours j'espère que vous me donnerais votre avis (bon ou mauvais) à la fin, c'est toujours une immense plaisir de vous lire, merci !  
**

**Suggestion d'écoute : Anywhere On This Road de Lhasa de Sela.**

* * *

**Anywhere On This Road**

* * *

Après avoir rendu l'Aigle, rester à la villa d'Aquila était apparu très rapidement comme impossible. Marcus n'y avait que de mauvais souvenirs, ces murs raisonnaient encore de ses cris de douleur, de ses pleurs nocturnes de désespoir, de sa déclaration pleine de rage concernant son père… Il ne pouvait pas vivre entre ces murs.

Il en était de même pour son ami récemment affranchi, entre ces murs il avait été un esclave, l'esclave celte. Et aux yeux du vieil oncle, rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, Marcus lui avait conté leur aventure, insisté sur le rôle de son esclave, sans lui il serait mort cent fois, jamais il n'aurait retrouvé l'Aigle, jamais il n'aurait vaincu le prince… Il lui avait exposé comment, contre toute attente, Esca s'était tenu à ses côtés, avait choisi son camp et non celui de cette tribu du Nord. Il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance depuis le début. Jamais il ne trouverait ami plus courageux ou plus fidèle, il était fier de l'avoir à ses côtés. Esca partageait sa vision du monde, son sens de l'honneur et plus que tout, il avait ravi son cœur. Dans l'intimité du bureau d'Aquila, tout avait été dit, une véritable déclaration d'amour pour son compagnon d'armes. Marcus avait quelque peu forcé sa nature pudique, mais il y mettait un point d'honneur, son oncle devait savoir qu'il ne dormait pas seul le soir venu. Le vieux Romain était resté suspicieux. Des doutes, Marcus n'en avait plus, mais malheureusement son oncle cachait mal les siens. Cela blessait l'ancien centurion qui ne comprenait pas la raison de cette méfiance, Esca avait prouvé sa valeur et sa franchise. Mais une remarque de la part de son oncle l'éclaira définitivement : pourquoi fréquenter un affranchi, qui plus est, celte plutôt que des Romaines ou même des Romains…

Esca était d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve, Marcus le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que jamais il ne plaindrait ou ferait quoi que ce soit pour le séparer du dernier membre de sa famille. Mais Marcus avait trop d'affection pour lui imposer un oncle aussi méprisant, qui lui faisait sentir tous les jours combien sa présence l'offensait. Il craignait qu'Esca ne disparaisse un jour. Il le sentait capable, surtout si son oncle rusait… il pourrait arriver à lui faire croire que sa présence ou leur relation offensait un dieu, ou l'honneur de sa famille, ou complètement autre chose que Marcus n'arrivait même pas à imaginer. Son oncle était imaginatif et capable de beaucoup. Ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire... en ce qui concernait son ancien esclave, son oncle et lui n'étaient plus que des étrangers. Il le regrettait, mais c'était ainsi.

Si bien que seulement quelques jours après leur retour, alors que leurs blessures respectives n'étaient même pas cicatrisées, Marcus avait commencé à parler projets.

Si Esca désirait assouvir son amour des chevaux, Marcus avait plutôt dans l'idée de devenir fermier comme son grand-père avant lui. Ils seraient associés. Ils furent en revanche d'accord sur la destination : l'Hispanie. Une proposition du Romain qu'Esca n'avait même pas discutée. Marcus imaginait que quitter cette terre meurtrie serait un bien pour leur amitié profonde et leur amour naissant. Plus rien ne le retenait en Britania maintenant que l'honneur de sa famille avait été restauré et Esca lui avait avoué qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Ils n'attendaient que la décision de Rome concernant l'Aigle pour quitter le pays. Elle vint rapidement : la citoyenneté romaine pour le Celte et de l'argent. Il avait reçu le tout des mains tremblantes et potelées de Claudius qui semblait gêné, il croisait à peine ses yeux et parlait vite… pour se débarrasser au plus vite de cette tâche. Marcus, qui connaissait la raison de son embarras*, avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer (une fois de plus !) la maîtrise de son ami qui lui, le regardait droit dans les yeux, en restant parfaitement digne pour recevoir ces honneurs. Il ne laissait rien paraître l'animal… Marcus se concentra sur lui pour éviter de rire et repensa au moment où il lui avait expliqué son nouveau statut : Esca redevenait l'égal d'un romain, un homme libre selon la loi romaine.

Il fut proposé à Marcus le commandement de la neuvième légion, sans néanmoins beaucoup d'entrain. Claudius avait bien compris le message… Cette fois, Marcus refusa poliment et repartit lui aussi avec un pécule pour service rendu à la grande Rome. Tant de choses avaient changé… Rome ne lui apparaissait plus si grande et puissante à présent, moins glorieuse et tellement plus vaniteuse. Ils quittèrent le pays quelques jours plus tard sous le regard malheureux, mais résigné, d'Aquila.

Libres, ils voyageaient le cœur léger à travers les terres de la Gaule, vivant de la pêche et de la chasse dans les nombreuses forêts qu'ils traversaient. Esca plus particulièrement semblait apprécier cette vie rude faite de plaisirs simples. La vérité avait alors sauté aux yeux de Marcus : il avait brusquement saisi pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais révélé le lieu où son père avait été tué alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils finiraient par le trouver. Il avait simplement aimé ce mode de vie en sa compagnie et en avait profité le plus longtemps possible… Le confort ne manquait pas à Marcus, mais il était moins à l'aise que son ami parce qu'habitué à voyager entouré de ses hommes, chacun remplissant sa tâche.

Le soir venu, ils se découvraient, différemment, intimement.

Ils rejoignirent la Via Domitia, qui devait les mener en l'Hispanie, à Némausa où régnait une animation inhabituelle. L'achèvement de la toute nouvelle arène était fêté en grandes pompes et en présence de l'empereur. Cette ville était immense, rien à voir avec Calleva, même Marcus était impressionné, pourtant il connaissait l'existence de cette colonie de droit latin. Ici il était aisé de devenir citoyen romain ce qu'Esca avait si difficilement gagné, eux l'obtenaient facilement. Ils apprirent que la cité abritait vingt-cinq mille habitants au sein de ses remparts, et plus encore en ce moment avec ces jeux fastueux. Ils étaient justement tous les deux en train de contempler l'édifice, impressionnés par la taille et la beauté de l'ouvrage.  
- Allons à l'amphithéâtre, proposa Esca.  
Marcus tourna brusquement son visage vers lui, la proposition le surprenait franchement. Il ne l'imaginait pas vouloir remettre les pieds dans une arène… Le Romain haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'il était sincèrement intéressé. Cette capacité à dépasser ses peurs le fascinait, il ne passait pas un jour sans que Marcus imagine le guerrier incroyable qu'aurait pu être Esca. S'il avait été sous ses ordres, il lui aurait enseigné comment se battre, de manière bien plus formelle que ce qu'il faisait. Son caractère acharné, fier et sans peur l'aurait mené très loin. Mais, Esca était né dans une tribu celte, il était devenu un archer hors pair, puis un esclave alors qu'il était si jeune... trop jeune. Quand il essayait de lui apprendre la technique romaine de combat à l'épée, Esca ne faisait pas vraiment de progrès, et ils finissaient bien souvent l'un sur l'autre affairés à explorer de toutes autres techniques… techniques pour lesquelles, par ailleurs, ils excellaient.  
- Pas maintenant Esca, répondit finalement Marcus.  
- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais vu de lion ! Ou de vrai gladiateur. Je veux voir, insista-t-il avec un air buté.  
Le Romain se pinça la lèvre, il ne connaissait que trop bien cet air.  
- Allons manger et ensuite nous y irons, décida le Romain en se tournant déjà.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit remarquer le Celte sans bouger d'un iota.

- Oh, mais toi non plus tu ne réponds pas toujours à mes questions, rétorqua-t-il en martelant la poitrine d'Esca avec son index.  
Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel se remémorant d'anciennes discussions.  
- Je ne vois pas à quoi cela t'avancerait de savoir ce que le chef Seal a dit, lâcha finalement Esca. Guern t'a raconté ce qui s'était passé…  
- Ses dernières paroles, alors qu'il rendait le dernier souffle de sa vie ? Le coupa Marcus. Bien sûr que cela m'intéresse !  
- Des mots faits pour te blesser, une dernière vengeance… répondit-il avec sincérité, et toi tu as eu la tienne. Tu as retrouvé celui qui a tué ton père. Tu lui as arraché l'Aigle. Je ne serais pas celui qui répéterait ces mots, lui indiqua fermement le jeune homme en serrant la mâchoire. Tu as eu tout ce que tu désirais, cela devrait te suffire...  
Marcus le savait, mais il n'était pas comme Esca, il ne tournait pas la page si facilement. Le regard de cet homme le hantait tout comme ses derniers mots. Il lui en voulait tellement… le tuer et lui reprendre l'Aigle avaient bien sûr atténué sa douleur, mais elle n'avait pas disparu… Le Celte posa une main compatissante sur son bras.  
- Rien ne ramènera nos pères.  
- Je sais, murmura-t-il. À cette heure de la journée, il n'y a pas de combats, commença-t-il à expliquer, lentement, au milieu de la foule.  
Esca se rapprocha pour mieux l'entendre.  
- Les condamnés à mort sont amenés dans l'amphithéâtre, continua-t-il en déglutissant. Des voleurs, des esclaves… ils vont être attachés à des poteaux, ou enchaînés au sol, puis les bêtes sauvages seront lâchées sur eux. Ou bien le bourreau s'en chargera… Il n'y a presque jamais personne pour assister à ce spectacle, c'est horrible.  
Le Celte le considéra longuement de ses yeux gris acier.  
- Est-ce que tu as honte ?  
- Oui, concéda Marcus en détournant le regard.  
- C'est nouveau cela, remarqua-t-il. C'est une bonne chose, ajouta-t-il finalement avec douceur.  
- Allons manger… Esca !  
Ce dernier venait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.  
- Quelle mouche l'a piqué, râla le Romain avant de s'élancer à sa suite.

Il eut un peu de mal à le rattraper, la foule était dense, mais il le retrouva planté devant un marchand. Celui-ci tenait, enchaîné, un esclave. Si proche de l'entrée de l'arène, Marcus en déduisit qu'il était destiné à être tué aux jeux. Il tremblait comme une feuille, sachant ce qui l'attendait, cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Une peau claire, des cheveux presque roux, une silhouette élancée… Était-il celte ? !  
- Vends-le-moi, déclara Esca.  
- Il part aux jeux ! Rétorqua le marchand en riant.  
- Esca, souffla Marcus en s'approchant, mais que fais-tu ?  
- C'est un Brigantes, daigna-t-il répondre sans même le regarder. Ton prix romain.  
- Je l'ai déjà promis…  
- Rien qui ne peut être défait, répliqua Esca avec assurance. Tiens, fit-il en détachant une bourse en peau de lapin et en la tendant au Romain.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Cria Marcus attirant l'attention du marchand. C'est tout ton argent ! Mais tu es fou, ajouta-t-il les mains sur sa tête, horrifié.  
Esca ne dit rien, son regard de glace toujours concentré sur le marchand. Il vit un sourire cupide de dessiner sur ses lèvres.  
- J'ai ton accord, tu me le vends ? Insista Esca.  
- C'est d'accord, articula lentement le marchand en soupesant la bourse.  
- Non, non, gémit Marcus, catastrophé.  
- Il est à moi, tu me donnes ta parole ?  
- Marché conclu, se réjouit le marchand en attrapant l'avant-bras du Celte. Il est _tout_ à toi.  
Esca reporta son attention sur le jeune esclave qu'il possédait maintenant.  
- _C'est fini_, le rassura-t-il en celte en le prenant par les épaules. _Mon nom est Esca, fils aîné de Cunoval, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu comprends ?_  
Le jeune esclave hocha la tête et Esca commença à détacher ses mains sous le regard toujours ahuri de Marcus.  
- _Tu es sauvé, tu es en sécurité maintenant._

- Tu m'as escroqué ! S'exclama le marchand en attrapant Esca par l'épaule pour le retourner vers lui.  
Marcus posa immédiatement sa main sur la dague attachée à sa ceinture.  
Le marchand vida le contenu de la bourse dans sa main : de la ferraille et au milieu quelques pièces.  
- Pas du tout, rétorqua très calmement Esca.  
Le marchand tria les pièces et jeta le reste.  
- Ce n'est même pas le prix que je l'ai payé !  
- Tu n'as pas cherché à négocier. Es-tu un homme de parole ? Tu as accepté mon argent, tu as conclu le marché.  
L'homme piqué au vif passait d'Esca à Marcus, incrédule.  
- Mais lui, fit-il en désignant Marcus, il a dit que tu donnais tout ton argent !  
- Et voilà ma maigre fortune.  
Le marchand furieux, mais à court d'arguments tourna finalement les talons, rouge de colère.  
Marcus dévisagea Esca, soulagé, mais quelque peu ennuyé également.  
- Merci de ton aide Marcus, ironisa Esca en continuant à détacher le jeune homme toujours tremblant.  
- Quand as-tu fait ton tour de passe-passe ?  
- En passant devant le ferronnier. Avec tout ce monde, j'ai trouvé cela plus sûr de cacher une partie de l'argent.  
- Et bien sûr, tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
- Tu es bien meilleur au naturel.  
Cette dernière réplique valut à Esca un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui lui fit mal, et Marcus récolta un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas quand il faisait cela… Avec le prince Seal, il aurait pu le mettre dans la confidence. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait laissé penser qu'Esca l'abandonnait, il l'avait laissé le haïr... À peu de choses près, il venait de faire la même chose et quand Marcus avait exigé des explications, sa réponse avait été la même... Qu'il était entier, peu doué pour cacher ses pensées ou ses sentiments. Or convaincre le prince et le chef Seal avait été essentiel pour mener à bien la mission… Marcus ne l'avait pas très bien pris, tout comme maintenant. Même s'il savait au fond de lui que le Celte avait raison, jamais il ne lui avouerait. Sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Ils partirent manger, mais le jeune celte, qui confirma être un Brigantes, mangea très peu. Il était toujours sous le choc, il avait imaginé sa dernière heure arriver et son dominus s'était amusé à lui expliquer comment il allait mourir. Une mort douloureuse et lente. Il avait du mal à s'en remettre malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Esca, prononcées en celte. Ce dernier l'avait immédiatement affranchi, ce qui avait tiré un long grognement à Marcus, mais pas plus.

Le soir venu, ils quittèrent l'enceinte de la ville. Ils avaient finalement évité d'aller aux jeux. Esca le regrettait, mais il n'avait pas voulu imposer cela à Soa qui semblait toujours aussi choqué. Ce dernier s'endormit rapidement, autour d'un feu qu'ils avaient utilisé pour cuire deux petits lapins. Esca avait réussi à le faire parler, il avait appris son histoire. Capturé à treize ans par des soldats Romains, il était devenu esclave, revendu à plusieurs reprises, il avait passé ces deux dernières années à Némausa. Il avait maintenant seize ans, mais Esca avait le sentiment qu'il avait toujours affaire au jeune homme de treize ans, arraché à sa tribu et amené loin de son pays.  
- Une bouche de plus à nourrir.  
Allongés près l'un de l'autre, leurs regards étaient tournés vers les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel clair. Marcus n'était clairement pas d'accord avec les agissements de son ami, mais il avait bien pris garde à taire ses critiques devant le jeune Soa. Oh, ses yeux avaient parlé pour lui et il était certain qu'Esca avait bien reçu le message.  
- Deux bras de plus pour travailler, répliqua ce dernier.  
- Tu vas acheter chaque Brigantes qui croisera notre route ? Exigea de savoir Marcus en se tournant.  
Esca tourna lui aussi son visage vers lui, il l'examina et ce dernier se figea sous ce regard gris acier coupant comme une lame bien affûtée. Il soutint pourtant le regard même s'il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait blessé.  
- Non, commença calmement le jeune guerrier.  
Ce calme, cette colère froide figèrent Marcus.  
- Je vous reconnais cette qualité. Vous, Romains, êtes consciencieux. Vous avez violé les femmes, asservi les enfants et massacré presque tous les hommes. Cela ne devrait pas être un problème, finit-il en tournant le dos à Marcus.

Ce dernier relâcha soudain sa respiration, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la retenait. Il se sentit tout à coup honteux, une vraie douche froide. Il laissa passer plusieurs minutes, avant de glisser doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il fit glisser ses doigts entre ces mèches de cheveux qui ondulaient, sur cette nuque qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il ne se lassait pas de caresser. Esca ne bougeait pas, il était même parfaitement immobile.  
- Je suis désolé, murmura le romain à son oreille en s'approchant.  
Esca se tourna immédiatement, son expression indéchiffrable et déterminée fit vaciller le cœur du Romain. Il aimait ce mystère, cette dureté bien affirmée, ce regard si pénétrant. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'était sentir ces muscles se tendre sous ses doigts, ses yeux se fermer tandis que ses mains ou sa bouche parcourraient son corps, le voir baisser sa garde, ne plus percevoir que du désir ou de la tendresse pour lui. Il se délectait de franchir cette barrière, il avait à chaque fois le sentiment de découvrir un trésor bien caché qui ne se révélait qu'à lui. Car l'homme était loyal et courageux, mais aussi attentionné, passionné, voire pétulant et, plus surprenant, tendre. Il avait le cœur sur la main… il le savait, venait d'en avoir une démonstration aujourd'hui même et il faisait encore l'erreur de le croire impulsif ou irréfléchi.  
- Prouve-le, rétorqua Esca avec défi.  
- Facile, répondit le Romain en souriant.  
Il plaça son corps robuste sur le sien plus mince mais non moins musclé, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toute la journée, il avait attendu ce moment. Ce moment où il ressentait l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Le Celte ouvrit sa bouche, plaça ses mains sur son visage pour l'embrasser avec la fougue qui le caractérisait. Marcus sentit son corps réagir à ce baiser sauvage dont la puissance le faisait presque chavirer. Jamais il n'avait ressenti tant d'émotions en embrassant quelqu'un, il souhaitait que jamais cela ne s'arrête et pourtant il rompit le baiser.  
- Et si Soa se réveille ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Et alors ? Je lui ai déjà dit pour nous.  
_Nous_, pensa Marcus avec bonheur et surprise. Il inspira profondément, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de « nous ». Esca parlait peu et certainement pas de ce genre de choses.  
- Mais quand ? Réalisa-t-il.  
- Oh, après le repas, il me semble.  
- Si vite ? S'offusqua le Romain en dévisageant son compagnon.  
- Quoi ? !  
- Je ne sais pas… tu n'as pas peur qu'il ne s'en offusque ou qu'il s'enfuie ?  
- Qu'il parte si cela le gêne. Je préfère maintenant que plus tard, autant savoir immédiatement de quel bois il est fait.  
Marcus se mit à rire.  
- Mais quoi ? ! Se heurta le jeune homme en se redressant sur ses coudes.  
- Rien, s'adoucit son aîné, c'est juste que tu fais ça tout le temps. Ça me rappelle le jour où Aquila t'a fait entrer dans ma chambre, tu m'as tout jeté à la figure…  
- Et alors ?  
- Rien, fit Marcus en souriant, c'est juste que ça peut être un peu… déstabilisant.  
- Est-ce que cela t'a surpris ?  
- Oh que oui ! S'amusa le Romain en voyant le visage sincèrement ignorant de son ancien esclave. Mais, dans le bon sens.  
- Tu vois ! Lança-t-il victorieusement . Continue ce que tu as commencé, murmura-t-il avec une certaine malice, en se rallongeant.  
Marcus lui retira lentement sa tunique, leurs yeux connectés, il y lisait encore de la colère, mais il allait se rattraper... Ce qu'il préférait dans leurs différends, c'étaient les réconciliations.

oOoOoOo

- Il fait déjà très chaud ici, fit remarquer Esca le lendemain matin.  
Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel et la température était à peine descendue pendant la nuit. La journée promettait d'être brûlante.  
- Ça va être pire en Hispanie ? continua-t-il.  
Le Romain le dévisagea en suspendant ses gestes. Ils étaient en train de tout ranger pour repartir.  
- Oui… Cette ville me plaît bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Pourquoi pas.  
- Mon ancien maître, commença Soa, possède une villa.  
- Et alors ? Rétorqua Marcus en fronçant les sourcils.  
Soa baissa son regard devant celui intimidant du grand Romain.  
- Il la vend, ajouta-t-il avec une crainte certaine.  
Il vivait dans la peur depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait disparaître si vite.  
- C'est intéressant, pensa Esca à haute voix. Nous allons revoir ton ancien maître, décida-t-il finalement en donnant une tape à l'épaule de Soa.  
- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, objecta immédiatement Marcus. J'avais plutôt dans l'idée de ne jamais le recroiser.  
- _Il a peur le Romain_, se moqua le jeune affranchi, en celte.  
- _C'est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, _le corrigea immédiatement Esca_. Il est simplement prudent et moi beaucoup moins_. _Il n'est pas un romain comme les autres. Tu verras._  
- Est-ce que vous parlez de moi ? ! S'offusqua Marcus. C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara-t-il en voyant les joues de Soa rosir et son regard plonger vers le sol. Je ne veux plus que vous parliez en celte.  
- Mais, s'indigna Soa en relevant brusquement sa tête.  
On pouvait lire sur le visage du jeune celte combien il trouvait cette requête cruelle et injuste.  
- Il a raison Soa, concéda immédiatement Esca. Ton latin n'est pas très bon. Tu as besoin de t'entraîner.  
Soa ouvrit la bouche, mais Esca le coupa d'un geste de la main.  
- C'est décidé, conclut-il fermement. Obéis.  
Marcus reprit son rangement, satisfait.

Ils rencontrèrent le marchand qui se renfrogna en les voyant, lui aussi apparemment espérait ne plus jamais les revoir. Quand Esca lui posa des questions sur la villa, il leur expliqua néanmoins l'affaire. Il louait une villa à un honnête couple, mais des voleurs avaient tué les locataires à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Les jeux attiraient du monde, beaucoup de monde et toutes sortes de personnes. Les pillages, meurtres et vols avaient considérablement augmenté depuis le début des jeux. Marcus sentit qu'il parlait également d'eux, mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, Esca s'était joué de lui et se présenter à nouveau à lui était… gonflé. Un détail qui n'avait pas échappé au Celte qui semblait plutôt s'en amuser. L'homme leur montra son titre de propriété, leur glissa un contrat de vente entre les mains, leur expliqua où se trouvait la villa, puis vaqua à ses affaires.

- Cela me semble pas mal, déclara Esca en tendant le parchemin à Marcus.  
Ils buvaient une coupe de vin juste en face de l'arène.  
- Tu sais lire ? S'étonna Soa en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
- Son oncle m'a enseigné, expliqua-t-il en désignant Marcus d'un coup de menton.  
- Son oncle, répéta lentement Soa en observant Marcus, tu fais partie de sa famille ? Demanda-t-il à Esca.  
- Oui, répondit rapidement Marcus en surprenant les deux Celtes.  
- Plus ou moins, nuança Esca. J'ai été son esclave et j'ai servi son oncle, éclaircit-il avec décontraction en buvant une gorgée de vin.  
- Ah bon… murmura Soa en passant du Romain au Celte.  
- Et puis, son oncle a essayé de me tuer*.  
Marcus baissa brusquement le parchemin en le fusillant du regard. Soa le regarda bouche bée.  
- Ce n'est rien Soa, ça resserre les liens dans la famille.  
Il reçut un nouveau coup de poing dans l'épaule qu'il encaissa en jetant, à nouveau, un regard mauvais.  
- Ça fait mal, murmura-t-il en se massant l'épaule.  
- En effet, commença Marcus comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce contrat me paraît pas mal, conclut-il. Reste à voir le prix… On va la voir ?

Soa les mena à la villa qu'il avait déjà visitée avec son dominus, ils mirent une heure à l'atteindre. Ce qu'ils virent à l'entrée les arrêta net. Deux corps calcinés, pendus à l'entrée du domaine.  
- Par Mithras, lâcha Marcus. C'est un mauvais présage, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Esca.  
- Bien sûr que non, répliqua ce dernier.  
- Esca, l'admonesta-t-il. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? !  
- Les corps décapités par les rebelles, se souvint-il à voix haute. Ce n'était pas un mauvais présage, tout s'est très bien passé par la suite, non ?  
- Oh oui, bien sûr... On a bien failli y rester !  
Les deux hommes descendirent de leur cheval.  
- Aide-moi à les décrocher, requit le Celte.  
Marcus hocha la tête et ensemble, ils leur donnèrent une sépulture descente.

- Je n'aime pas cela, répéta le Romain sans bouger.  
- Continuons, ignora Esca en avançant toujours à pied, en tenant son cheval par sa bride.  
- Esca ! On ne repart pas ?  
- Nooon, confirma-t-il.  
Marcus soupira, mais se mit finalement en marche. Soa trottina jusqu'à son sauveur.  
- _Esca_, murmura-t-il, _je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris_…  
- En latin Soa.  
- Pardon, fit-il en déglutissant. Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris, reprit-il en latin cette fois, à voix basse. Qui était exactement l'esclave de qui ?  
- Par tous les dieux, gronda Marcus en faisant sursauter le jeune homme.  
- Il était le dominus, confirma Esca en évitant surtout de croiser le regard du Romain derrière lui.  
- Ah, oui… fit Soa en déglutissant difficilement et en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au Romain.  
Il reste près du Celte, trop impressionné par un Marcus de mauvaise humeur.

La villa était très grande, bien équipée : l'aqueduc tout proche lui procurait l'eau courante et elle était même pourvue d'une très belle salle d'eau. Elle avait été richement décorée de fresques murales, mais aussi de fabuleuses mosaïques au sol. Il restait quelques meubles et affaires, un grand lit dans une chambre avec encore des draps de lin, une table, des chaises… Dans la cuisine, les cruches avaient été brisées, les ustensiles éparpillés et de restes de nourriture jonchaient le sol, attestant qu'un festin avait eu lieu.  
- Il n'a vraiment rien fait, pesta Marcus contre le marchand qui ne s'était même pas occupé du corps de ses locataires et n'avait rien arrangé dans la villa.  
- Marcus, fit doucement Esca en posant une main sur son bras. Il y a des oliviers, partout. On en voit un depuis la grande chambre…  
- Je sais, j'ai vu, murmura-t-il soudain très touché par la remarque.  
Esca n'avait pas oublié… Comme dans la maison de ses parents, en Italie.  
- Cette fois, c'est un signe, continua le Celte en souriant.  
- Ce sera beaucoup trop cher, tempéra Marcus.  
- Laisse-moi cette partie, réclama-t-il.  
- Si tu veux… mais ce sera quand même trop cher.  
Il détacha une petite bourse et lui tendit, c'était tout son pécule.  
- Le domaine est très grand, tu pourras cultiver tout ce que tu veux. De la vigne ? Proposa Esca.  
- Du blé, choisit plutôt le Romain.  
- Les écuries sont un peu petites, mais pour commencer, cela suffira.  
Ils continuèrent à flâner en attendant l'arrivée du propriétaire. Marcus trouvait la villa parfaire, n'importe qui la trouverait parfaite. Mais ce n'était pas pour eux, cela lui paraissait évident. Il n'essayait même pas de s'imaginer y vivre, pas la peine de se sentir déçu quand le marchand refuserait la vente. En revanche, cela l'ennuyait de la laisser dans cet état… Il demanda à Soa de ranger la cuisine. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, reconnaissant un ordre quand il en recevait un, mais il le vit s'échapper avant la fin. Il le suivit discrètement.  
- Esca, fit-il en s'approchant doucement du Celte qui étudiait un livre, _Marcus m'a demandé de ranger la cuisine, se plaignit-il._  
- En latin Soa, en latin.  
- Cela ne sert à rien…  
- S'il te l'a demandé, tu le fais. Et sans discuter, ajouta-t-il.  
- Mais…  
- Tu dois le servir lui aussi. Il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre… tu comprends ?  
Le jeune homme soupira, mais acquiesça le regard fixé au sol, l'air contrit. Il joignit les mains dans son dos.  
- Nous t'apprendrons, mais si tu ne nous sers pas bien, tu ne resteras pas avec nous.  
- Tu avais dit que je serais en sécurité, lui rappela-t-il à brûle pourpoint en levant vivement son visage.  
- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu es en sécurité. Tu dois écouter, obéir et apprendre.  
Esca fit une pause avant de reprendre.  
- Ne pas ménager ta peine pour gagner ta place. Est-ce clair ?  
Les épaules courbées, le jeune Celte approuva une nouvelle fois. Marcus pouvait voir ses épaules légèrement tressaillir.  
- Allez, vas-y, ne le fais pas attendre…  
Marcus sourit en le voyant déguerpir. La cuisine fut remise en état, nettoyée et rangée avec une ardeur toute nouvelle. Et le Romain ne retint pas ses compliments.

Le marchand arriva enfin avec du vin, et, Marcus l'espérait pour lui, une bonne dose de patience.  
- Viens, laissons-le, fit-il à Soa qui suivait le début de la négociation.  
- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.  
- Crois-moi, ça va durer des heures.  
- Ah bon ?  
Marcus lui fit oui de la tête et l'entraîna aux écuries pour qu'ils s'occupent ensemble des chevaux. Le soleil entamait sa lente descente et les deux hommes étaient toujours enfermés dans la cuisine en grande conversation.  
- Est-ce que tu ne vas pas l'aider ? S'inquiéta finalement Soa alors qu'ils attendaient assis sur le perron de la villa.  
- Non.

- J'ai faim, finit-il par se plaindre.  
- Moi aussi, soupira Marcus quand il entendit, enfin, des pas se rapprocher.  
Ils se levèrent pour laisser passer le marchand, ruisselant, et Esca à sa suite, souriant. Un sourire qui inquiéta immédiatement le Romain.  
- Il est tenace, conclut l'homme en s'essuyant le front, mais nous avons trouvé un accord. Un accord honnête, fit-il remarquer sans sourire. Il est tard, ajouta-t-il avec lassitude, l'air épuisé. Je vous laisse. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir…vous êtes chez vous, conclut-il en les laissant.  
- Comment ? ! Exigea de savoir Marcus en regardant l'homme s'éloigner.  
- Tout ton argent et nos premiers bénéfices.  
- C'est tout ? ! Mais quels bénéfices ? ! Nous n'en aurons pas la première année ! Comment as-tu fait pour lui faire avaler une telle absurdité ? !  
- Pas tes bénéfices, les miens, précisa Esca avec un sourire en coin.  
- Et comment on va payer l'eau, la nourriture, les semences ? Continua Marcus en ignorant la pique. Nous n'y arriverons pas, pas avec ce qui nous reste.  
- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?  
- Bien sûr s'agaça le Romain.  
- Je trouverais bien une solution. Soa, viens m'aider, demanda-t-il en voyant les chevaux harnachés. Nous dormons ici.  
Marcus soupira à nouveau, puis s'assit. La villa était luxueuse, bien placée, entourée d'oliviers centenaires dont l'ombre était plus que bienvenue, le domaine était vaste… tout était parfait, mais pas pour débuter une affaire. Son ventre se manifesta à nouveau, malgré les tracas la faim n'avait pas disparue. Ce n'était pas lui qui préparait les repas, Esca s'acquittant toujours de cette tâche. Même s'il avait faim, il attendrait son retour.

- Marcus ! Marcus !  
- J'arrive ! Hurla-t-il en se faisant violence pour se lever.  
Il rejoignit les écuries.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il avec lassitude en entrant.  
- Regarde, fit Esca en désignant le sol.  
Le Romain s'agenouilla pour poser ses doigts sur une fine rainure dans le sol.  
- Une cachette.  
- Et celle de la villa ?  
- Une seconde cachette, en conclut Marcus. Elle semble ne pas avoir été ouverte celle-ci et depuis longtemps… je ne suis pas sûr que ton ancien maître Soa la connaissait.  
Ce dernier acquiesça. Ils utilisèrent des bâtons pour faire levier et après des efforts conjoints ils réussirent à déplacer la lourde pierre sur le sol des écuries. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva les empêchant de voir immédiatement le contenu de la cache. Ils se penchèrent tous trois au-dessus du vide, avides de découvrir ce que renfermait la cachette.  
- Par Mithras ! S'exclama Marcus.  
- Par Ésus ! S'écria Soa.  
- Par tous les dieux ! S'amusa Esca.  
Recouverts d'une fine poussière, des pièces, de l'or… toutes les économies des deux fermiers morts.  
- De quoi acheter définitivement la villa et des chevaux…fit le Celte en plongeant le premier la main dans les pièces.  
- De quoi acheter des semences, un cheval de trait, une charrue…Sourit Marcus les yeux braqués sur son compagnon.  
Ils restèrent un long moment à admirer ce que le destin venait de mettre sur leur chemin avant de replacer la pierre et recouvrir la cache de paille.

Soa était parti se coucher dans la chambre qu'il avait choisie et eux dans la grande chambre donnant sur un bel olivier rempli d'olives vertes. Marcus eut soudain des doutes qui se transformèrent en craintes… c'était lui qui aimait vivre dans une villa, non Esca.  
- Est-ce que tu vas te plaire ici ? Dans une villa romaine ? Voulut-il savoir.  
Il ne voulait pas être égoïste, imposer son mode de vie et perdre cet être si cher. Il aimait Esca tel qu'il était : sauvage, fougueux, imprévisible.  
- Je croyais être à la recherche d'un lieu où mon cœur pourrait être libre**.  
Le silence reprit ses droits.  
- Et ? Relança Marcus incertain.  
- Je me trompais. Ce n'est pas le lieu qui compte, mais celui avec qui l'on partage sa vie. Avec toi, je suis libre.  
Marcus, ému, incapable de parler, scella la déclaration en serrant le Celte sur son cœur.

**FIN**

* * *

* Chapitre 45 de « A la croisée des chemins » (voir mon profil).  
** Phrase du film, quand Esca parle avec le prince Seal.

Némausa : Nîmes.  
L'aqueduc qui alimente la villa : celui du Pont du Gard.

* * *

**Anywhere On This Road (Nulle Part Sur Cette Route)**

**I live in this country now**  
_A présent j'habite dans ce pays_  
**I'm called by this name**  
_Je suis appelée par ce nom_  
**I speak this language**  
_Je parle cette langue_  
**It's no quite the same**  
_Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil_  
**For no other reasons**  
_Et seulement pour ces raisons_  
**Than this it's my home**  
_Ici c'est chez moi_  
**And the places I used to be far from are gone**  
_Et les endroits où j'avais l'habitude d'être ont disparus_

_[Refrain]_  
**You've travelled so long**  
_Tu as voyagé si longtemps_  
**You just have to go on**  
_Il faut que tu continues_  
**Don't even look back to see**  
_Ne regarde même pas en arrière pour voir_  
**How far you've travelled**  
_Ce que tu as traversé_  
**Though your body is bending**  
_Même si ton corps se courbe_  
**Under the load**  
_Sous le fardeau_  
**There is nowhere to stop**  
_Il n'y a aucun endroit pour s'arrêter_  
**Anywhere on this road**  
_Nulle part sur cette route_

**My heart is beaking**  
_Bon coeur est en train de se briser_  
**I cannot sleep**  
_Je ne peux pas dormir_  
**I love a man**  
_J'aime un homme_  
**Who's afraid of me**  
_Qui a peur de moi_  
**He believes if he doesn't**  
_Il croit que s'il ne_  
**Stand guard with a knife**  
_Monte pas la garde armé d'un couteau_  
**I'll make him my slave**  
_J'en ferais mon esclave_  
**For the rest of his life**  
_Pour tous le reste de sa vie_

**I love this hour**  
_J'aime cette heure_  
**When the tide is just turning**  
_Quand la marée change_  
**There will be an end**  
_Il y aura une fin_  
**To the longing and yearning**  
_Aux envies et désirs ardents_  
**If I can stand up**  
_Si je peux me défendre_  
**To angels and men**  
_Des anges et des hommes_  
**I'll never get swallowed**  
_Jamais plus je ne serais avalée_  
**In darkness again**  
_Encore une fois par les ténèbres_


End file.
